


Throne of Lies

by geekinlikeaboss



Category: AU - Fandom, JotunLoki - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom, Throki - Fandom
Genre: AU, JotunLoki, M/M, Marriage Politics, War, turning into love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekinlikeaboss/pseuds/geekinlikeaboss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Laufey is assassinated, Thor is sent as an envoy to ensure that their peace accord is kept with the new king, Loki.</p><p>But things are more complicated. Laufey's assassination has sent the jotun's into a spiral of plots and intrigues. Thor has been ordered to forge peace at any cost, so when he meets with the quickly deposed king Loki in the dungeons, they conceive of a plan. </p><p>This is a collaboration between myself and http://florbe91.tumblr.com/ </p><p>I will be writing the story, while florbe works on a comic! Follow both of us to enjoy the show!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DON'T FORGET TO READ THE COMIC BY flobe91 at
> 
> http://florbe91.tumblr.com/post/83887876114/throne-of-lies-by-geekinglikeaboss-while-this  
> http://florbe91.tumblr.com/post/86601284862/throne-of-lies-by-geekinglikeaboss-part-2-part

_It is hard to tell a good day of Joutunhiem from a bad one._ Thor wrapped his fur cloak about himself and tightened the clasp securely at his shoulder. His father had warned him to dress warmly, yet he had not heeded the advice with enough scruples. Even with the little warmth provided after the Bifrost left scorched ground, it was so cold he could feel his skin frosting over. _Where are those damn escorts?_

The thudding of frost giant feet met his ear and he covered his eyes to try and see through the blizzard. Six large formed moved towards him at a sedate pace, lined up in what he could only assume was Jotun protocol. They each wielded a staff nearly a foot taller then their own impressive height, made from ice into crude formation of blades. Their faces and figures each resembled Laufey and Thor recalled something in the old books about showing ones fealty by emulating their lord. Jotuns were notorious shape-shifters after all. The touch of dark aether in their blood line set his teeth on edge.

They stopped at fifty paces from the Asgardian envoy and his entourage. One could cut through the tension with a knife. For a few moments the Aesir and Jotuns regarded one another with dubious intentions as grips tightened on weaponry.

Finally, one of the frost giants came forward. Thor took note that his cloak was of better quality, being a single large pelt rather than a patchwork, and the clasp of it being of the house of Laufey. “Hail, Aesir. Why come you now to Joutunhiem?”

Thor did not walk forward. He might not enjoy the rigors of formal etiquette, but that did not mean he didn’t know them. As long as he stayed on the knot-work of the transporter, he was technically on Asgardian territory. He would not cross from it until acknowledged and welcomed. “I am Thor Odinson, second born of the house of Bor. I come here upon invitation from the new king of Joutunhiem, that our lands might ensure the peace that has lasted for so many centuries.”

“You come under the white banner?” The giant looked to Thor’s group. Mixed among them were a few soldiers baring both the standard for Odinson and a white banner, signifying peaceful accord, or at least the intent of one.

“I do. I would be welcomed to your lands so that we may accomplish this with speed.” Thor pressed. He was beginning to feel quite cold and struggled to maintain appearances without his teeth chattering.

The giant in charge seemed to debate. Finally, he nodded. “We welcome Thor Odinson to our lands.” He held out a hand. “But not his warriors. The last time we permitted more than one Asgardian onto our world, we were decimated as a people. This will not occur again.” He leaned down to Thor. “I am Býleistr, younger brother to our king, and I will vouch for your safe conduct to the palace.”

Thor hesitated, but not for more than an instant. At the delicate stages things were at, not taking Býleistr at his word would be a grave insult, especially if he was the kings brother! He nodded his consent and turned to instruct his people. “Set up camp within the circle. Light fires and stay warm for as long as you can. If I do not return within three days time, send to the All-Father for assistance.”

“Forgive my impudence my lord, but you know you may well be walking into a trap.” One of the guards stated.

“Obviously. But at the moment there is nothing for it. It may well be that their new king wishes to maintain the long standing peace. After all, it was this King Loki who risked much to send an envoy to us, announcing his rule and claiming a desire to continue the truce.” Thor shrugged, making sure his cloak was on tighter than before. “It may also be an elaborate trap to lay hands on the second son of Odin and start a new war. Either way, I’ll start one for sure by insulting his brother.” He lifted the side of his furs just a little. “At any rate, I will always have my lady Mjolnir to rely upon.”

“Aye, my lord. But be wary. You have had your weapon but a few months. And while it has judged you worthy, you have not yet had to wield it in battle.” The guard argued with some trepidation.

But the giants were shuffling impatiently. Thor winked, giving his people some comfort as he strode to join the Jotun escorts. The formed ranks, flanking him quickly on either side with Býleistr in the middle. They did not look at him or speak to him, and the kings brother only grunted that he should follow.

It would be a long walk to the palace.

***

If Thor had hoped to find some warmth in the hall of _Istarn,_ he was greatly mistaken. The only light here was the eerie blue hue that shifted effortlessly over the jotun assembly as they gathered to view the visiting Aesir. It took him a few moments, but Thor realized something offsetting about their appearance. While he expected all the gathered to have shifted to honor their king, what truly worried him was the lack of gender diversity.

All the jotuns within the hale were male.

 _Do they cloister females?_ He wondered to himself, not letting any level of concern show. He had heard of some cultures doing that, but of course an Asgardian woman would put a sword through the gut of any man who would have dared such a thing. But no, that was unlikely. His father had told him that jotun females were just as aggressive and warlike as their mates, although they were often forbidden in battle so as to care for the young.

This only put Thor further on edge.

Býleistr held out a hand to halt Thor before he could approach the throne. The jotun sitting atop it was exactly what he’d expected. A behemoth of a creature with a face like the sharp edge of a knife. Laufey’s son had the markings that revealed him as jotun royalty, as a certain threatening glare that seemed ready to pierce through the red eyes. He reclined as though entirely unconcerned at Thor’s appearance, and ignored him until Býleistr approached the throne, bending to kiss his ring, and then whispered in his ear. When he sat forward, the king of Jotunhiem’s mouth opened and a voice like rolling gravel made Thor feel sick. “So, you are Odin’s whelp?” he looked underwhelmed.

Thor bristled, gritting his teeth and struggling to keep his temper. “I am Thor Odinson. Here to treat with you great lord, by your invitation.” He took out the papers their envoy had sent and the kings brother snatched them up, squinting his eyes, making an indignant chuff, and taking them to the king. Thor smirked a little to realize the brute could not read the runes.

The king looked them over without touching them, then smiled without seeming any more at ease. “Ah. This explains everything.” But before Thor could feel relief, the giant continued. “You are laboring under the poor assumption that it was _I_ who invited that brat of the Aesir here..”

Ever muscle in his body tensed. “I do not understand. We received an envoy from your grace…”

“You received an envoy from Loki, the youngest child of Laufey, and his assassin.” The king who was not Loki gave a cold smile. “I am Helblindi, first son and rightful ruler since my father’s death.”

Thor cursed in at least a hundred different colorful ways internally. This was bad, a potential disaster loomed in front of him. He began to subtly look for a way out. “I…entreat your forgiveness, oh Helbindi. I am most aggrieved to hear of your father’s unfortunate demise.” He fingered Mjolnir’s handle, grateful that the possession of it was not yet common knowledge and she they hadn’t checked him for it. Thor considered what his father had told him before leaving Asgard.

 _Peace. At all costs, peace my son. We cannot afford for another war to break out between two of the nine realms. The results would be a disaster._ “But, Asgard is still willing to treat for peace and stability. If you would permit me but a brief audience with you…”

“An audience? For the son of the king who stole my father’s kingdom out from under him?” Helblindi gave a mirthless chuckle. There were affirmative echoes from all around him and Thor switched stances. “For the son of the man, the king, the self styled god who brought his army to slaughter our people?”

“Wars come and go. We lost friends and family on both sides of the ax.” Thor reasoned.

“Ah! But what of his treachery when the bloodshed was over, and Laufey, ancestors guard his spirit, had surrendered?” Helblindi voice was becoming dangerously quite now, but his shoulders were set with rage. “When he called our women folk out to count how many numbers we had? What of when, out of fear of our great people rising up once more, he had his Einherjar soldiers slaughter each and every one of them, so that we might not outbreed the lovely, golden Aesir?”

The jotun around him began to seethe with anger. “That is…I did not…” he halted himself rather then say something he might regret. Thor had read the battle epics of the wars and they did not include this. He dared not speak out of anger to defend his father, yet he dared not correct Helblindi to calm his temper for fear of further souring relations.

“So it would seem the All-Father has not shared all his misdeeds with his people. Interesting.” He flung out a hand. I want this cur in the dungeons. Now!” Helblindi snapped and Thor found himself surrounded on all sides by the guard.

“Hold! I was promised safe conduct to the palace! By no one less than your brother, Býleistr! Would you undo your own honor?” Thor demanded.

Býleistr grunted in an ugly tone. “I am not dishonored. I said I would ensure your conduct to the palace. And so to the palace you have arrived. I made no promises beyond that.”

‘Trickster jotun!” Thor’s temper got the better of him and he took out the hammer, swinging it around the crack and split the jaw of the giant nearest him. Would he but a little more practice, he might have brought down the thunder on them and ended it quickly. But the guard had been right. The hammer was his, but his connection with it was not yet battle forged, and it balked at his commands a little. Still, it was Mjolnir! And many jotun heads lay broken and battered before he was subdued by sheer force of numbers.

It was Helblindi’s fist that ended his consciousness for many hours, and Thor awoke to the splitting pain in his skull. He groaned and tried to right himself, only to fall back to the icy floors of his cell. He coughed, turning over onto his back and wincing at the bright blue glare. This time Thor sat up slowly, gauging how he felt before putting his back against the wall and looking himself over.

They had taken Mjolnir. He reached out to her but could feel naughty but the slightest tingle. The hammer was either too far from his reach or blocked by some powerful magic. Thor coughed again and wrapped his arms around himself, teeth chattering. They’d taken his warm fur cloak as well. “Damned frost giant bastards.” Thor shivered and tried to stand up, rubbing his forearms. Maybe if he could get moving…

“Here.”

The voice startled him so bad he almost went for the hammer that wasn’t there. Thor looked around his surroundings, but saw nothing.

“Above your head…”

His blue eyes went skyward and he saw something fluffy just barely dangling about ten feet up. He heard a scrape like a set of chains being drug across the floor and the object pushed through the grate a bit more. Thor was suspicious at first, but then what did he have to loose. He backed up as far as he could and leapt, pushing off the icy walls to gain height and yanked out what was being passed to him. He was shocked as he landed to find a fine fur cloak in his hands, made of white downy fur and quite warm. “Thank you stranger!” he called back cautiously. “Will you not be cold without it?”

“I do not grow cold. Or do you think there are many Aesir people within these cells?” The voice was affluent, defiantly haughty, but carried a tone of mild irritation.

Thor started to snap back at him, then felt along the cloak for it’s clasp and stopped. There it was, plain as day. The emblem for the house of Laufey! “Are you…are you Loki? King Loki who invited the Asgardain envoy here?”

There was a long, thoughtful pause. “I am, though the king part is somewhat debated at the moment.” He sounded terribly bitter, although he was trying to mask it well.

“What happened? It was not that long ago you sent a message to my father. How did things go so bad so quickly?” Thor pressed for knowledge. He was thinking on what to do next. He could not have been unconscious for long, otherwise he would have woken to frostbite. Still, he had to try and salvage something from this situation. If Helblindi was unwilling to even entertain the prospect of peace, then he needed to be able to explain why.

“Rebellion is not so unusual a thing here.” Said the voice from the next cell. “But in truth, I think I might have been able to quell it, had I not invited Asgard to treat with me.”

“So that was no lie? You did invite us?” Thor had to be sure.

“I did. My father’s hatred of the Aesir does not extend to me. He was foolish to have provoked war with your people. If he had not, Joutunhiem would still be a land of prosperity. Not the wasteland of icy crags and destitution it is today.” There was a rancor in his voice that made Thor cringe. “I had meant to enact a treaty of mutual congress between our worlds. We would have been partners, rather than this flimsy promise of peace, held in place through fear.”

They were hopeful words, but they meant little in these cells. Thor paced about. The cloak was grand, but it was still a frigid plain. “If you were to be placed on the throne, would you still support a peace treaty with the Aesir?”

‘I would have no reason not to. But I have no means of obtaining it.” The voice echoed down to him. “I took the throne last time by right of combat…in a manner of speaking. But I wrongly assumed that the rest of the jotuns would wish for continued peace as well. Helblindi and Býleistr had no trouble mounting an insurrection against me.” A scoff came from the grate. “Fools! What did they think they would achieve? Trying to mount a new war with Asgard? What possible chance of success could we have?”

Thor didn’t mean to be so bleak, but Loki was right. Asgard held no fondness for the frost giants and would take no qualms about wiping them out entirely if provoked. _Especially if what Helblindi spoke was true._ But he could worry about moral implications later. “There may be a way, if we can get Asgard to support your claim.”

A rueful chuckle. “There is little likelihood of that, Thor Odinson. I have no bargaining power here. In a few days, Helblindi will come to claim me…”

“To what? To claim you? What do you mean?” Thor asked again.

He could almost hear Loki shrug. “I am capable of being fertilized, if one is dedicated enough to the attempt. I am _sedir_ , Thor Odinson, through the blood of my mother Fárbauti, a woman of the wild woods who Laufey, erh, dealt with.” He paused for the message to sink in. “I am the last of the jotun’s who might ensure a new generation of our people, thanks to your father’s attempts at culling us. In due time, Helblindi will press his suit with me and get me with child. And if the rumors I’ve been getting from the guards have any truth to them, he intends to use rutting with me as a prize to allow our strongest warriors to breed. He is attempting to mount an army, Thor Odinson, one to storm Asgard. It will take him years, decades even. But then our kind has time to spare.”

This was worse than he could have conceived. “I have to get back to Asgard. Is there any way you might help me escape? My people will wait for me at the sigil…”

“You’re people are already dead.” Loki said knowledgeably. “Or if not dead, then captured.”

“How do you know?”

“It’s what I would have done. If Helblindi is clever, which he is not, but he is military minded, he would have sent out a contingent to meet them as soon as your escorts had you out of sight. He would have used the blizzard as cover to take them out. Frost giant magic is elemental by nature. It would be all too easy to make their deaths look like an accident of the weather.” Loki sounded so coldly reasonable that Thor cringed.

“ _Forbandelse for alle riger!_ ” Thor cursed impolitely. How was he to get off the cursed rock? Heimdall would open the Bifrost for him, but he still needed some means of salvaging this. _Peace. Peace at all costs._ Annn   idea flitted through his mind. It was a long shot, but… “What if I took you with me?”

A pause. “I…what?”

“You would press for peace with Asgard, correct? But for the All-Father to even debate your claim, you must present it to him, face to face. If I take you with me, will you help me escape this world?” Thor entreated.

“I…I will. I have no desire to live as a mating trophy. But that does not help my cause much.” The voice, till now, had been full of confidence, but there was a waver in it. “What reason would Odin All-Father have to support my claim? I can either be a creature of incest and rape here or a prisoner of war and oddity on Asgard.”

“No, you won’t.” Thor turned over his arm and began to click off his golden armbands. “This is somewhat unorthodox, but it has precedent. He stepped back, hoping that his conspirator would see him from the grate above. He saw long blue fingers grasp at the bars, but the angle and darkness prevented him from seeing any more. “Take my arm band and put it around your wrist. It is a sign of…”

“Marriage? You are proposing to me, Thor Odinson?” the voice sounded dubious, but intrigued.

“Mere political gain.” Thor argued. “If we escape together, you can come to Asgard as my wif….spouse.” He corrected himself. “No one would dare mistreat you, and you would have some legitimacy to put your claim before the throne. Once you are restored as king, we can divorce amicably and continue as mutually beneficially allies.”

“It is irregular…but clever.” Loki sounded approving. “I may know of a route to get us from this place. But the problem is in escaping the cells.”

“And I will need my hammer, my Mjolnir before we leave.” Thor insisted. “It will not come to me as I call it.”

“You are being blocked.” Loki informed him. “It is crude, but then my people lost most of their command of the aether when our females were destroyed.” He was unable to keep all of the bitter taste out of his voice. “I…may be able to do something. Be patient, but be ready.”

And then he did not speak any more for several hours. It wasn’t until dinner trays were brought that Thor heard the sound of a muffled conversation above him. It seemed to go on for a while, and then there were several hard grunts followed by a sudden gurgling noise. Thor heard a jingling sound and called out hesitantly. “Loki?”

No one answered.

A few minutes later there was a sound at the door of locks being undone. The door swung open and a figure stepped in, looking towards him curiously.

Thor had not expected to see Loki in such a state. He had expected…well…someone more liken in appearance to Helblindi and Býleistr. A big, thuggish creature with more muscles then sense. But Loki bore very little resemblance to his brothers. Oh he was jotun, there was no denying his blue skin and demon red eyes. And he was Laufey’s kin, the tribal scarification marks were a solid fact of parentage.

But the rest, the rest was near ethereal beauty.

Equal to Thor in height, but lean and willowy, Loki had a finer, more feminine face and body. He was pretty, no lovely, with long limp curls about his face and thick eyelashes. Thor marked the long curved horns protruding from his head that confirmed his mother as one of the _sedir._ They were forest dwelling creatures of aether and often absorbed the traits of the wildlife they lived side by side with. Thor had to admit, the horns gave Loki an impressively exotic air.

“What captivates your eyes so long, Thor Odinson?” Loki’s voice sounded irritable, and Thor noticed his disheveled state. Loki’s fur and leather kilt had been hastily put back on and his belt was not as tight as it should have been. But there was no shame in his voice or posture.

“How did you escape?”

‘It was an easy thing. The night guard has been eyeing me for weeks now, but dare not press his advantage. I asked him if he would feel fine to know the next king of Jotunhiem might well be his son and not Helblindi’s. It was enough to convince him to come inside.” Loki smirked a little. “Though not enough for the bastard to forget to lock the door. I had the damndest time trying to undo the locks from the inside and upside down.” He blinked and tilted his head. “Does this upset you, Thor Odinson? Or did you think your bride would come to you a virgin?”

He was clearly trying to make a joke of the situation, but it did remind Thor of precedent. He held out his armsband. “Here, give me your arm.” He instructed and took Loki’s hand, surprised at its softness. He turned it over and balked a little to see the dark black jotun blood dried on the palm. They eyed one another for a moment, each thinking their own speculative thoughts. But Thor clicked the armband on to Loki’s wrist. “It is informal, but legitimate.”

“Enough to make a lady swoon.” Loki said with a chuckle. “Shall we have flowers at our ceremony? I have always longed to see Asgardian flowers in bloom.”

Thor blinked a bit stupidly, then chuckled. “You should not jest until we are safe.” It felt good to know that this jotun had a sense of humor. It put him at ease.

“It is no jest.” Loki insisted. “Flowers do no grow on Jotunhiem. I have never seen them…” A sound interrupted their conversation and they were reminded of the dangers. “Here…come with me.” Loki grabbed his arm and they took off down a corridor.

“Mjolnir…!” Thor began but Loki halted him.

“Once we escape the dungeons the hammer will respond to your calls, else your control over it is not so grand as you might think.” Loki promised.

Thor became suspicious when it seemed the frost giant prince knew exactly where to turn. “You seem to know your way out. Why did you not attempt escape before now?”

“To what end?” Loki insisted. “I was betrayed on my throne and abandoned by my people. I had nowhere to go to.”

“What of your mother’s folk? The _sedir_?” Thor insisted.

“I have never met them, nor would I know how to find them. They are notoriously reclusive.” Loki turned to glare at Thor. “It is a poor beginning to a marriage if the spouses cannot exhibit just a little trust to one another. I _could_ have killed you in your cell you know. I’m sure your arm band would have been enough to convince your All-Father that my brothers had executed you and strike out for war as revenge.”

The simplicity of the plan shocked him. Yes. Indeed, Loki could have done just that. And Thor, being the second but favored son of Odin, would have been a more than sufficient reason to wipe out to frost giants forever. If Loki played his game right, he might even be put back on the throne as governing ruler for his invaluable assistance. But he had not. “Forgive me.” Thor said shortly.

“Not necessary. After all, the thought did cross my mind.”

It was an abrupt reminder of the nature of jotuns, and Thor marked it.

There were guards at the dungeon doors and Thor’s fists clenched to fight something. But Loki struck first. He moved light the wind between them, a long icy dagger manifesting from his palm and he sliced into their guts and laid out both stronger giants on the floor within a minute. Thor, not wanting to be outdone, caught hold of the auxiliary guard as he came up the stairs and shattered his ribs before ending his lift with a quick blow to the skull.

“Impressive.” Loki said in a flat tone. “But someone will have heard us. We need to move.” The escaped through the tunnels into the lower levels of the palace, in what might have once been a full and functioning scullery.

An awareness hit him, a tingling at the end of his arm like an itch. He realized it was the weight of Mjolnir calling to him, almost insistent. Thor began to reach for it.

“Not yet! Do you want a giant hammer bursting through the walls and letting everyone know we are loose?” Loki sounded profoundly irritated by this lack of thought and scowled at him. They managed to make it through the rest of the palace unobstructed, thanks to Loki’s knowledge of the area and use of secret passageways.

The instant they were free of its shadow, Thor called to Mjolnir, listening to its sing as it rejoined him. “Ah! I felt near lost without you.” He praised it and Loki rolled his eyes. It was a long run to the passages between worlds, and Loki alerted him to his brother’s guards hot on their tail. With Mjolnir restored to him, Thor was sorely tempted to turn and fight, but Loki forbid it.

“You do neither of us any good if you are dead.” The jotun prince insisted and jerked him around, shoving him into a crevasse between two great crags. Loki escaped into it just before an ax made of blue ice crashed into the mountains slit. But the jotun’s were not so willing to give up. It was Býleistr who reached in and grabbed hold of Loki by the ankle, trying to drag him out. Loki clawed at the ground for purchase as he was drug back. “Odinson!” he cried out as the grip on his ankle became crushing.

“Get back here you worthless runt!” Býleistr snarled. “The only thing you’re good for is to breed! Accept your place for the glory of Joutunhiem!”

“What glory is there is a frigid wasteland?” Loki challenged. “You’re all fools!” He rounded and his hands glowed green. “I would have done anything to bring us to rights! To make our kingdom great again! And you would not give me that chance!”

Býleistr yanked him out, dodging the blast of green _sedir_ magic that threatened to take him. He slammed Loki into the rock, cracking his head with a sickening thud. “By allying yourselves with your own father’s sworn enemies?”

“Everyone was father’s sworn enemy! His own wife was his sworn enemy! The fool couldn’t let go of a grudge even when it would send us, his people, his sons, to the brink of starvation!” Loki challenged and braced for his brother’s fist to land on him.

But Thor’s hammer made contact first.

Loki found himself flung over Thor’s shoulder like a sack of root vegetables, carted back into the tunnel. “Took you long enough.” He snapped as they moved between the rocks and heard the roar of Býleistr anger behind them.

“Where are we going?”

“Keep headed straight! Hurry! Býleistr will tear this mountain apart coming after us!”

Thor kept running, golden light blazing ahead. He could feel warmth coming from the other end of the tunnel.

And they burst out into the outer fields of Asgard, the sunlight flooding Thor’s bones with glorious heat! ‘Ahh! May I never endure the frigid blast of Jotunhiem’s ice fields again!” he thought out loud. “I swear I can still feel the child on my back.”

“That would be me.” Loki said snidely. “You can put me down now.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin is a dick.   
> Dick  
> dick  
> DICKERY  
> DICK DICK DICK!

The All-Father looked down from his throne, the great spear Gungnir slowly twirling between his thumb and forefinger. He regarded his son with silence, considering, thinking. His eyes had flitted but once to the jotun now present in his hall. On one hand he felt pity for the kings lamentable position. On the other…

_A king who cannot hold his throne is no king at all._

Still, this was too much information to make a hasty decision. There advantages to interfering and to ignoring the situation on Joutunhiem. He would need time to think of the best possible avenue for Asgard. “I commend you on your quick thinking and response to a troubling situation, my son.” He said in even tones, for indeed Odin was terribly proud of him. “You preformed excellently and turned a weakness into an asset. You will be commended.”

Thor beamed, but he could sense the impatience coming from his newly acquired partner. “Thank you, father. I am honored to have given you pride. But I am afraid I must keep my work to my…partner…”

“Spouse.” Loki interrupted, lifting his arm just enough that the court could see the arm band he bore was Thor’s. There was a light murmur of curiosity, and the All-Father went from reclining to sitting up. “I am sorry All-Father, to appear so disheveled and with such directness. But I must plead my case before it is too late.”

Odin sucked in a deep breath and stiffened, his aura somewhat abrasive. _A jotun._ He could not help it. _The son of the giant who took my eye._ The son who is willing to keep peace. _Filthy, half wild, half_ sedir _by those horns._ Hardly a problem. Asgard has friends among the _sedir._ Perhaps the jotun offspring could even be a future advantage. \

 _Offspring._ Odin looked directly at the arm band. _My son, my golden Thor, wedded to this…this…_

When he responded, his composure was nothing less than that of a king. “I understand your desires from us, Loki Laufeyson. And while they are not without warrant, I cannot make such a decision without due consideration.” He stood, and those who had been sitting about the court stood as well. “I will consult with the council, and with my own mind. You are of course welcome to remain here until the choice is made. We will have rooms prepared for you…”

“Forgive my intrusion husband.” Frigga came forward and Odin was immediately silent. Everyone knew that Frigga only begged pardon for the sake of formality. She held as much power here as her husband, and could insist at her will. “But considering protocol, I believe Lord Loki will wish to maintain residence with his husband.”

She said it so lightly. So effortlessly, as though it were of no more concern to her than a flower landing on her dress!

Odin felt a surge of gratitude to his wife for maintaining so well. “Of course, I did not consider…”

“Of course not. With the problem of Joutunhiem on your mind there is little time to consider the necessities of domesticity.” Frigga covered for him and nodded. “I shall ensure that Lord Loki is made to feel the hospitality of Asgard, as is his right both as our guest and our son’s spouse.” She did not miss the troubled deepening of her husband’s brow, but it didn’t matter. She trusted him to make a decision without letting his own personal feeling interfere.

Odin nodded, giving his approval and called an end to court for the day.

Frigga approached her son and his new partner, turning her ears to their conversation.

“I barely was given permission to speak with him.” Loki complained.

“I am sure father meant well. He is a king, and has many pressing matters to attend to.” Thor insisted.

“I am a king! I have pressing matters to attend to. Namely the safety of my kingdom!” Loki snapped.

“A king without a throne, an army, or support.” Thor could not help reminding him.

“You say I am at the mercy of Asgard.” Loki’s voice sounded deadened, low. “How fitting. The last jotun who might rebuild his race is found at the feet of the ones who destroyed it. Pleading his case to the king who wielded the spear!”

Thor was so taken aback he could not find words.

Frigga interceded. “I welcome you with open arms, Lord Loki of Joutunhiem.” She insisted. “And please do understand that you are welcomed here, however brusque your introduction to us may have been.”

“Am I?” Loki turned to her with an incredulous tone. “I wonder, Queen Frigga, if I had not been wearing Thor’s band, would I have been greet with the same due courtesy, or with Asgardian swords in my face?”

“I would like to think that Asgard would show great consideration to its ambassadors.” Frigga said in a cool, chastising tone. “Though I expect that courtesy to be returned.”

Loki balked, his eyes widening a little and he coughed. “Forgive me, Queen Frigga. My temperament is somewhat on edge.”

“Being deposed can do that. But all is forgiven.” She ensured this as he placed a hand on his bare shoulder, the chill of his body touching her deeply. “Please. Allow me to take you to your rooms, my sons rooms.”

Both Thor and Loki startled at that. “Please, you must know is a marriage of convenience.” He said diplomatically. “While I am sure your son has many qualities, and I thank him for my rescue, there is no affection between us. I would feel more comfortable in my own apartments, at your convenience.”

“As you will.” Frigga nodded.

 _Mother is as subtle as ever._ Thor smiled in thanks at his mother for soothing the situation.

Of course, more subtle then he could ever realize, as Loki’s apartments were merely a larger suite attached to Thor’s own.

“It lends to the appearance between you two.” She explained softly to her son. “It will support Loki’s cause if the court believes you support him as your husband.”

“Do I…wish to support his cause? Father did not seem certain.”

“It is the duty of spouses to support one another.” Frigga said staunchly. “And do not forget, he assisted in your rescue, ensured your escape and return to us. You owe him for that at least.”

Thor looked at Loki, who was staring out into the gardens as though ignoring them. “I suppose you are right.” He gave a small chuckle. “The Midgardian’s worship you as the goddess of marriage. Perhaps they are right in this.”

Frigga allowed herself a small laugh. “You do not remain wedded for three thousand years without some knowledge of how to be a good partner.” He nodded to Loki. “You marriage may been impermanent, but it is a marriage none the less. Do it justice. Remember what it may yet achieve for our kingdom, and his. Amicable relations. Diplomatic resolutions…”

“Not my forte mother.” Thor sounded dubious.

“But it appears it may be his.” Frigga took her leave, allowing the two of them some time alone.

Thor turned to Loki, rubbing his neck as he approached. “Loki. I am sorry for my father. He spent years fighting your kind. He lost his eye…and friends.”

“Not to me. To my father, and his foolishness. The same foolishness my brothers would insist on continuing.” He spoke without looking at Thor. His eyes seemed fixated on the gardens.

“Then show him that. Show him you are intent to keeping the peace.” Thor reached up to touch him and the chill coming off his body halted his hand. “I know it is frustrating. But together…” Loki did not seem to be paying attention. Thor followed his gaze and suddenly it clicked for him. Loki watched the blond god walk into the garden, curious as to what he was doing. He was surprised when Thor returned with a bouquet of flowers, somewhat clumsily picked with bits of dirt and root still clinging to them. “You said you wanted to see flowers.” He presented them with a wonderfully charming smile.

Loki took them hesitantly, and smiled to feel the soft petals on his skin.

“If you wish, tomorrow I will take you to the fields of _Blomster_.” Thor began to promise. “They are not far, you can see many of the wondrous blooms Asgard boasts…”

Loki watched as the flowers began to wither and die at his touch, as though winter had taken the life from them. He dropped the wet and wilted things from his hands onto the ground and closed his mouth. “Perhaps it is better if I remain in the palace.” He said in a disaffected tone. “Asgard does not seem to welcome me.”

***

Loki did not make himself apparent for breakfast the next day, or the day after that.

When Thor attempted to enter the apartments connected to his, Loki met him at the door just long enough to tell him not to try to do so again.

And Thor’s friends were not making things any easier.

“Your new bride is providing something of a challenge, eh Thor?” Volstagg laughed as he drank down his wine. “Perhaps a bit of courting is needed to ensure marital bliss.”

“One of the main reasons you will never see me wedded.” Fandral insisted. “Though you have my sympathies Thor. I would not want to take a dip in those icy waters.”

“Yes indeed! Take care you do not catch frostbite in your most tender parts!” They all began to chuckle and Thor rolled his eyes.

Sif took charge, cuffing Volstagg and Fandral on the back of the head. “Both of you, save your lewd insinuations for the tavern wenches. It is obvious that a bedding is out of the question.” She looked to Thor for confirmation, and seemed surprised when he gave none automatically.

Thor sat up. “We are wedded, husband and…spouse. But the truth of the matter is, I know very little about him. We entered into this bargain out of necessity. He seems to have no desire for my company unless I can ensure an audience with Odin and summarily his installment on his throne.”

“Odin will make no decisions without due contemplation. Which may take months, even years for this delicate of a situation. What are you intending to do with him till then?” Fandral asked.

“I…I do not know. He is not really mine to do anything with.” Thor responded wisely.

“It is good to hear you admit that much.” Everyone turned to see Loki, bold as brass, walking into the room. He took an apple from the bowl and began to eat it. “Forgive my absence, husband.” He said with a cheeky grin. “It took me some time to reorient myself to Asgard’s unique climate.”

“Reorient?”

“Yes. The incident yesterday made me realize that this planet’s aether is different from that of my homeland. Everything on Joutunhiem is already frozen, so it never occurred to me to actively suppress my natural Jotun abilities.” Loki reached forward and touched Fandral with a single, black-nailed finger. The blond warrior jumped, expecting to see his arm encased with ice, but was surprised to find his flesh uninjured. Everyone stared in amazement and Loki seemed quite pleased with himself. “I had to take time to reorient myself. I am now more in tune with Asgard’s aether. I will not freeze thing’s, nether or otherwise, unless intentionally provoked.”

Thor felt himself greatly eased. “This is good news. Your self-control does you a credit.”

“Perhaps it will help convince the All-Father that I am more than some ruthless tribal thug.” Loki replied candidly. “I am working on constructing an appearance that will ease the eyes of the Aesir, but, it is more complicated to hide my natural self.”

“I think you should remain as you are.” Thor spoke up, surprising the room. “You are here to entreat for your title as king of Joutunhiem. Perhaps some at court find your appearance…disconcerting. But it is not up to them.” Loki inclined his head to listen. “If you appear as Aesir, you appear as a supplicant, beholden to Odin All-Father’s rule. If you are jotun, perhaps you will be feared, but they will respect your power, and give it due consideration before attempting to upset you.” He came close, reached out with only a little hesitation, and the put a hand to Loki’s shoulder. It was a shock to feel his skin without the frigid cold. Soft, save for the raised scars of jotun markings that identified tribe, rank and lineage. “You want to appear as a fellow king.”

Loki smirked, tilting his head gently. “Wise words. And here I had taken you for a foolish warrior with more brains in his hammer than between his ears.”

Thor did not take insult, instead he smiled. “I may be a warrior, but I grew up at court. I know the politics of Asgard. I know how the game is played, even if I chose not to play it myself. I can help you with your desires.”

“Then you would have my gratitude, husband.” Loki’s good mood was an honest one, even though it made everyone else in the room uncomfortable. “I am…somewhat apologetic for my earlier mood. I was disheartened to arrive here and be dismissed so out of hand. It did not help that your earlier intentioned kindness reminded me of my place in your world.”

“It is not my world I…”

Loki held up a hand, not looking for an explanation. “But you are my husband here.” He tapped his arm band. “I believe Frigga had the right of it. We must be seen together, in one another’s company as much as possible. It will lessen the concerns of your fellows that I am a danger. It will show that amicable relationships can happen between our two respective kingdoms.” He seemed to debate something, then strode forward and placed a hand on Thor’s chest. “And, I find no objection to your company.”

“Nor I yours.”

There was a cough, and Loki turned to see Thor’s friends watching them with a mixture of trepidation and awe. “Your friends do not seem to share your opinions.” Sif crossed her arms with undisguised distaste. Hogun seemed content to watch his every move like a hawk. Volstagg would not meet his eyes and Fandral…

Loki blanched. Had Fandral just winked at him?

_Well, that is better than disgust, I suppose._

“Did you still wish to see the fields of _Blomster_? As it happens they are in full flower right now. We could take horses.” Thor started, enjoy the way Loki had smiled at him.

“I have never ridden. Horses do not survive in the wastes of my kingdom.” He put a finger to his chin. “Do you have ice wraiths in Asgard?”

Everyone paled.

“We…do not.” Fandral said carefully.

“We could supply a carriage.” Thor offered. “Or perhaps...”

“Perhaps I could simply ride with you.” Loki suggested. “Closeness…and all that.”

But it was no so easy as that.

“Forgive me prince, but for his own safety, the All-Father has said that the jotun…”

Thor’s blue eyes turned to storm.

“That the visiting prince should be kept to the palace grounds.” The guard shifted feet nervously. He was as tall as Thor, as large and muscular, with a great deal more battle training. But the son of Odin was still a frightening.

Thor took a deep breath. “Loki of Joutunhiem is not our prisoner. He is our guest…”

“And Odin is justifiably worried for his safety. There are many here who remember the wars of so long ago. A jotun in the marketplace might incite a panic. Or worse, someone with a grudge to settle might take their excuse to attack him.” The guard would not look at the lean blue creature beside his prince. In fact he went out of his way to avoid his penetrating red gaze. “It truly is meant for his protection.”

Thor seemed ready to strike the man down but Loki held his arm. “The man is doing his duty, Thor. You will be grateful for such loyalty and dedication when you sit on the throne.” The guard nodded gratefully, but Loki’s cold stare did not lighten and the moment they retreated back into the palace Loki gave a snarl and let lose his powers, freezing a statue till it cracked and shattered.

“I am no less angry then you…”

“No, Thor. You…you are trying to understand this but you do not grasp the subtlety with which your father is acting. You do not see the potential here…” Loki shook his head at the folly.

“Loki, please then, explain to me.” Thor tried to reach for him but Loki pulled away.

“I was a fool. I see now what the All-Father might do with me. There are other means of obtaining peace Thor, and all of them have a cost.” Loki shook his head. “At best, your father means to keep me here, to ensure that I do not present a danger to his realm. At worst, what would be the one way to ensure my brothers do not attempt to ally themselves with the enemies of Asgard and begin a war anew?” Loki gave him a strict look. “What would you do. If you did not have such noble intentions? How would avert war if you were in possession of the one thing that could renew a dilapidated race?”

Thor stopped, unwilling to think it.

“Ah, but you know. And it is not unlike Odin to make such a shrewd move.” Loki shook his head.

“You may be overreacting.” Thor said cautiously. “What the guard said is true. Asgardian’s view frost giants as a threat. Father might simply be protecting you…”

“Protecting me from his own people, or protecting me as an asset?” Loki argued.

“I do not wish to believe this of my father.” Thor said, his voice in a hard edge.

Loki scoffed. “You are lucky. You have such trust in him, so loyalty. I never once had that lie.”

“You confuse me. You are joyful and lighthearted one moment and melancholy the next.”

“I am as the mood dictates.” Loki countered skillfully, supporting his chin with a finger. “Perhaps you are right. Perhaps Odin is well meaning enough. But I cannot afford to be so generous with my trust. I have to pursue my case and confront all potential avenues.” He closed his eyes, thinking to himself. “Perhaps…perhaps there is an alternative.”

“How so?” Thor asked curiously.

Loki looked him over. “We are wedded, are we not?” he asked, lifting the arm band.

“Yes, by both our customs.”

Loki nodded and strode to him with a business like attitude. He placed his hand on Thor’s chest and without another word, pressed their lips together.

Thor held, perhaps from shock, but he could not deny the pleasant sensation this caused in his body. He closed his eyes and for a moment, allowed himself the pleasure of feeling the gently chilled lips on his own. He might have even given in completely, let himself believe it was comfort Loki wanted. But even Thor could not credit himself wish such foolishness. He pulled back, holding Loki’s shoulder and pushing him an arm’s length away. “Children.” He surmised.

Loki nodded as though it were a minor concern. “You are strong, perhaps the stronger of the Aesir. You have aether in you, even if it only manifests in your control of Mjolnir. You could impregnate me with ease. And then Odin would have the potential for an alliance not only with Joutunhiem, but the _sedir_ , as they have a tendency to protect one of their own. I could birth a powerful child, Thor Odinson. Perhaps more than one, if we are ardent in this pursuit.” He gave a sly grin. “You will find me pleasing. I assure you of this. Just because it is business does not mean it cannot be pleasant.”

Thor was astonished at the placidity with which he said this. “I…there is no reason to jump to such conclusions from a single guard.” He said smartly.

Loki tilted his head to one side with charming effect. “You hesitate. I do not understand this.” He did, in all truth, look terribly confused. “We are wedded. I know you do find me desirable.” His eyes flitted down and Thor swallowed, aware that the kiss had provoked his desire. “Is it because I am male?”

Thor blanched. He had not truthfully thought through that particular blind spot. It did not seem so important. “I have no objections to your gender.” He started. And in truth he did not, though it would have been the first time he had ever actively engaged with one in this manner.

Loki’s head tilted the other direction. “Is it my appearance?” he said, the slightest tone of hurt in his voice. “If this jotun form gives you pause, give me a few days. I can modify it.”

“No! No it is not this. You are…you are lovely. Indeed very lovely.” He said without a trace of a lie. How could anyone not find him lovely?

“Then why give pause?” Loki pushed arms around Thor’s neck. “We have no reason not to.”

Thor could not seem to think rightly as Loki kissed him again, their tongues entangling sweetly. Then it occurred to him. He pulled away. “Loki, do you care for me?”

The jotun prince blinked a little stupidly. “You have been kind. Forthright. You have not given any indication of ill intention towards me and have supported my claim to the best of your ability.” Loki seemed assured of him knowledge. “I find you attractive. I would have no objections to baring your offspring. I would even consider myself proud to do so.”

Thor sighed. “But do you care for me?”

Loki blanched and began nervously twirling one of his locks. “I do not…not care for you.” He tried to explain. “I like you.”

“Is that enough of a reason to procreate? To have children?” Thor looked away. “It is more than that. If we do breed, we bind ourselves to one another irrevocably. You wish for a claim on your throne to be instated, if we have children, not only is our marriage consummated, but Asgard might support your claim as their own.” Thor followed through. “They might attempt to install me on the throne as oppose to you.”

Now that made Loki halt. “This…could go both ways. A child between us would ensure Asgard’s support to me, but it might also mean that they install you on the throne.”

“Which also means that, while you may like me, you don’t trust me to refuse.”

They regarded one another for a moment.

“I…” Loki paused and wrapped his arms around himself. “I have spent a lifetime not allowing myself that luxury. I could not trust my father to protect me because he did not see me as an asset. I was a disgrace to him. I could not trust my brothers to defend me because they followed my father, and they were…aware of my abilities to reproduce.” Loki’s cheeks turned a darker shade of blue and for the first time Thor saw some hint of shame. “They mocked me for it, but, before I hit my puberty they often took the opportunity for sport at my expense.”

It was a horrific thought, but somehow it did not surprise Thor in the least. “Loki, you have had a traumatic experience. Many, in fact. And on top of that you now must struggle to maintain the position you have won for yourself.” he lifted Loki’s face. “Loki, do not lie to me. Is what you want a child, or a connection? Do you want progeny, or to link yourself to the one person who has proven trustworthy?”

Loki took a step back. “Observant, more observant than me to myself.” He looked away. “I…” He looked towards the gardens. “Thor, if Odin refuses to help stake my claim, what is most likely to become of me?”

Thor didn’t want to say it, but Loki’s earlier thoughts had been right. “He will likely use you to maintain peace. Either by holding you here and ensuring your brothers that you will not return or…”

“Or handing me over to them for their original intentions.” Loki shook himself. “I am done with this folly! I cannot have my fate held in the hands of others!” his hands began to glisten with the jotun magic, his fingernails turning to ice like daggers. “I assassinate my own father, I can do the same for my brothers.”

“Loki no!” he grabbed his spouse, forcing himself to confront the fury in those dark red eyes. “How? How would you even manage this?”

“They want to mate with me? To breed on my body? Fine! I will give them that opportunity. And when they expose themselves like the licentious creature they are I will end their lives with one swipe of my hand.” Loki’s face practically glowed with malicious intent. “The jotuns will have no options. They will fall to me as their king…”

“And then what? You spend the next few centuries dealing with rebellion, sedition? Plots to assassinate you?” Thor sighed with great irritation.

“I am confused.” Loki said dryly. “You say you do not wish to consummate our marriage, which leaves me free to return to my kingdom. But then you say you do not wish for me to return and take it back.” The ice claws retracted. “What do you want from me Thor?”

“The opportunity.” Thor said at last. “When we agreed to this marriage, it was out of desperation. But now that you are here, there is a chance for real, true peace between our two kingdoms. Ever since we arrived, you have been looking through Asgard as though in a dream world. You want to turn Joutunhiem into the equal of Asgard, you want to be able to sit on a throne the nine realms respects.”

“Yes! I have dreamt of it. A united kingdom. No more squabbling jotun tribes eking a living out of frigid rocks! No more the villains and monsters of the nine realms! I long to make my kingdom that which even Odin All-Father will nod in respect to.”

Thor smiled. “This is a good wish. But it cannot be accomplished without Asgard’s support to your claim. I will give you my support, as your spouse. It is as my mother says. Spouses should lend their aid to one another.”

Loki seemed to relax visibly. “And I would like to know there is one Aesir I can trust.” He paused, considering, and the gave Thor one more kiss, a long, lingering press of mouths that both men accepted. “I meant my offer sincerely, though. I would be proud to bare your children.”

Thor smiled. “Perhaps…in time.”

***

The guard did not look Odin directly in the eye.

“So, they are growing closer to one another.” The All-Father rubbed his beard cautiously. “You may go.” He dismissed the guard and turned to the councilors gathered. “Well? What says the council?”

There was silence for a few minutes, then one of the braver spoke. “There could be benefits to this. He is a prince. If we support Loki’s claim and instill him on the throne, Asgard could take control over time and perhaps make true allies of the jotuns.”

“Allies? Of those giant glorified glaciers?” Another councilor. “All-Father, your eye was taken by them! You lost friends, family, many of your people to their evil!”

“For which I repaid them by making procreation an impossibility.” Odin reminded them.

“Obviously not.” Baldar stood up, the only councilor who might sway his father’s decisions in any chosen direction other than the original. “If what Loki says is true, if he can reproduce, then there is both great potential and great danger. If he and my brother do consummate, we would have an Aesir, Sedir, Jotun hybrid on our hands. A child of incomparable power and might…who might one day decide to use it to conquer all of us.”

“Or, under the right guidance, might unify the Nine Realms as never before.” Odin countered. “I will not disguise my distaste in this matter. The though of my son, my Thor breeding with a filthy…with a jotun…does not make me happy.” He took a steadying breath. “But as guardian of the Nine Realms, my own concerns are petty things. It is clear we must think more on this before any decisions can be made.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready for some fluffy sweetness?

Thor stood outside the council chambers. He was not used to being denied anything, much less the right to speak to his own father. But he suspected he knew the reason why. In the rush of arrival after their misadventure in Joutunhiem, settling his new ‘bride’ into their quarters, he had all but forgotten.

But if things were to progress, then he needed a straight answer.

When the doors opened, the council members nodded to the prince as was due him. He passed through them effortlessly, searching out Odin and found him towards the back of the chambers, looking out through the balcony.

“My son.” He nodded to Thor and returned his gaze to the figure now strolling the gardens. “You new friend seems to be settling in well enough.”

“Spouse, All-Father. We must respect the old traditions.” Thor said and was hearted when Odin gave a begrudging nod. “It is on his behalf I come to speak to you…”

“Matters of kingdoms and wars are not for two men alone to decide, Thor. If you wish to speak on Loki’s behalf, you would be well placed to do so before the court and council.” Odin reminded him.

“I know the protocol father. But it is not for matters of Jotunheim that I wish to speak.” Thor promised and watched the king turn to him with interest. “It is our of concern for Loki’s person welfare that I turn to you.”

“Is there a need for this concern? He is an ambassador, and will be treated with every due courtesy and privilege befitting his rank.”

“Including the freedom to pass as he will?” Thor asked, trying to keep his tone respectful.

Odin took a deep, steadying breath. “It would be best, my son, if he were to remain on palace grounds. For the sake of his own safety, nothing more.” He held up a hand before Thor could object. “Loki is not our prisoner, I can promise you this much. But if he were to be injured by the common folk? If he were to be assaulted? I would have to punish those who did him harm according to the laws. Would you have me whip my own people because I failed to protect a jotun?”

Thor did not miss the insinuation. “Of course not father. But all the same, Loki must feel imprisoned.”

“If he does feel as such, remind him it is better to be incarcerated here than in Jotunhiem’s dungeons. I am sure you can attest to that.” Odin strokes his beard. “Still…” He thought for a moment.

“It would be, in my opinion, unwise to offer insult when we do not yet know what course we shall take.” Came a voice from the doorway. Frigga stepped in, her serene smile ever in place. “And I know I would take it as great insult to come pleading my case only to be shown to a gilded cage.” The queen gave her son a kiss on the cheek and her husband a gentle hand against the back of his neck.

“And what then would you have me do, my queen?” Odin said, referring to her in the intimate way they had.

“Perhaps something to show our son-in-law that he is indeed welcomed here.” Had Frigga chosen to ignore the flinch when he spoke of Loki like this? “A fete. Invite all of the nobles as well as the guild leaders. Let them see we are proud to have a prince of the nine realms wedded to our son.”

“I…am not sure this to be the wisest course.” Odin admitted. “Having him out in public, at court? Where all eyes can see who and what he is? It would expose him to all sorts of dangers.” Not to mention the speculation it would place upon the throne. “Would it not be better to keep him hidden? Safe?”

“One hides what they are ashamed of, father.” Thor pressed with his mother’s backing. “And I am not ashamed of my spouse. When we were trapped, he offered his hand in friendship. When I might have done battle and gotten us captured or killed, he urged me to be wise and retreat to safety. Loki is a trustworthy man and…”

“A trustworthy man? Or a trustworthy jotun?” Odin countered, his bright eyes staring at his son. “I promise you they are two different things entirely.” He bristled, old angers rising up in his chest. “I would have laid my trust to Laufey once. We entered into a pact to maintain our own realms as sovereign kings. I swore, Thor. I swore that Asgard would not more interfere in the Nine Realms unless interplanetary war were to come to be. All the kings swore this and made a pact. I placed my trust in all of them. And yet Laufey ran to Midgard because he knew we did not place much of our minds to the mortals.” Odin’s mouth twisted with a sour taste. “He ransacked them, my son. He made the poor creatures bleed in numbers uncounted. And what he did not ruin, he ransacked and raped. He took women as slaves, made them watch their men die, and all of it he did because I had placed too much trust in his kind and did not pry into their business.”

Frigga turned to her husband to lay a hand of comfort on his shoulders. The king shook his head. It was unseemly for a man to let himself be brought low. “You would tell me that Loki is a king of his word. That he would sway in favor of Asgard and bring our realms to true peace once more. I would believe this. I would. But too often have I let silver tongues dissuade me from what must be done!”

“Is that why you culled the frost giants father?”

Frigga gasped and stiffened, now gripping Odin’s arm.

The old king’s face darkened. “I did. Laufey swore vengeance before I crippled him. He swore that the son of Joutunhiem would rise up and take their place as the rulers of the nine realms, deposing all others. He swore that they would make armies in decades where it might take us centuries. To out breed us, Thor! The Aesir, the dwarves, the elves…and to make us all subservient by sheer force of numbers.” Odin shook his head and there was a weight surrounding him. “I did what a king must do.”

Thor reeled. He had not expected Odin to simply admit to it.

“I took no joy in my actions. It was not the glory of battle but the dumb slaughter in the aftermath. And now, by some irony of fate, my son stands here before me, wedded to the last of the jotuns who might breed.” Odin scoffed mirthlessly. “Karnilla is a cruel and feckless bitch.”

“Odin.” Frigga chastised sharply. Before the court there was much posturing, but here, just the three of them, they could behave as a family might. A family imbedded in political turmoil.

“Forgive me.” He corrected himself. “Thor, one day you will sit upon Hliðskjálf. And when war and chaos come, you will be the one who takes up Gungnir to defend the realms. When the wrath of the All-Father falls, it must fall heavy. And one act of brutality may give others cause to halt their own thoughts of war and rebellion.”

“You would excuse it?”

“I would see the reason behind it. The culling of the jotuns brought about centuries of peace between realms because none would dare risk my anger.” The All-Father confirmed, gripping the spear tightly. Frigga stood tall, holding him, reminding him that this was not the place. Odin relented. “I do not excuse me action. But they were what had to be done. It cannot be remedied.”

“That is not so true.” Frigga spoke. “We have, sitting now in our palace, the one jotun who can replenish his race. Surely it is not some random blessing for he and Thor to have fallen to one another’s good graces. We should press the advantage to be had here.”

“I will not take advantage of Loki. He has experienced that more than enough.” Thor insisted, crossing his arms.

“Oh do not mistake me like that!” Frigga hissed out, giving her son a look that dared him to suggest she would be so cruel. “I merely mean that Loki has spoken on being utterly willing to forge peace. To bring about a true alliance between us. He does not seem a warlike figure. It was he who invited us to treat. And yet here he is, _imprisoned_ in Asgard’s palace.” She spoke pointedly, watching Odin roll his eyes. “I say we welcome him properly. I say let us show him the best Asgard has to offer. We will start with a grand feast, a wedding feast.”

Thor nodded. “Yes. We observed a battlefield marriage, but it would be better if things were more officially done. Though, perhaps we could dispense with the Carrying ritual.” He said with a little smile.

Frigga chuckled. “Yes, somehow I doubt your bride would be thrilled with that.” She stood as she always had, the pacifier, the middle ground, ready to support to defend as was needed.

***

 _He looks ready for court or battle._ Thor mused to himself as they waited to be announced. _Though I suppose Asgard court might count for either. Especially in this environment._ There was no room for mistakes right now. Odin might have reservations, but the councilors would be the deciding factor on whether Asgard backed Loki as king in his own right. By presenting themselves now, as a wedded couple, Loki in Asgardian regalia, it would make a huge difference of opinion to the crowd.

“I am…unsure of this.” Loki said, pacing back and forth.

“Unfrighten by a hoard of ice giants, and yet you stand trembling from the courtiers of Asgard.” Thor teased, placing an arm around Loki’s waist. He though on it for a brief moment, then bent to kiss the blue lips, teasing his tongue along the rim. “You are here, not only as an ambassador of your realm, but as my spouse. None will harm you.”

Loki snorted gruffly and shrugged. “I would suppose not. It would be impolite to murder the bride at the wedding feast.”

Thor chuckled. “And a beautiful bride you do make.” He pushed on of the long braids back behind Loki’s ear, admiring the view. Not knowing how jotun marriage customs might go, they had followed Asgardian traditions. Loki’s hair had been plaited back in perfectly aligned rows, decorated with little flowers. A large, plump braid hung down on either side of his neck, clasped at the end with gold bands. All of this, Frigga had insisted on doing herself, telling him that in Asgard, the mother’s braided their daughter’s hair before she went to her new husband to signify her status. She had selected the wedding wear from her own wardrobe, including elements of the royal family so that any observant courtier would know Loki for one thing first: Thor’s spouse.

“Forgive the fit, but this was made for me.” She had pleaded sweetly when she adjusted the plate armor on his torso. The cut and build of it was for a woman’s frame, but it fit Loki almost perfectly.

“I think it is a flattering fit. I doubt the hulking male armor would look so stunning against my slender frame.” Loki thanked her prettily. He found he liked the queen and her warm, powerful aura. She was the first person in Asgard to open her arm without hesitation to him, and Loki knew he would not forget it. So he let Frigga dress him as she wished, the woman not sparring the jewelry chest.

“Everything must be smiled and gaiety.” Frigga instructed them both. “This feast is not just some party. It is the throne officially backing your marriage, if not the intention behind it. That will give many of our people cause to doubt. I know it is a burden, but you Loki, must be the most charming, warm and light hearted sort. Make them smile, make them laugh. Make them sympathize with your plight. If they see you, poor, oh so small jotun, an outcast in his own realm, more at home in Asgard than Joutunhiem, their wives will fawn and simper and adore you. Win the hearts of the women, and their men will not risk coming home to their displeasure.”

“Clever words and a clever plan.” Loki smirked and the two seemed conspirators for a moment.

“And above all else, smile. This is your wedding.” Frigga promised him.

“A wedding.” Loki said softly. “I did not expect to ever have one.”

“Forgive me ignorance, but your people do not wed?” Frigga asked.

“We are more tribe than people. Laufey rules because he was the strongest, with the most other jotuns at his will. We rutted, and sometimes mated, but it was the toughest male who could keep the women who had children. There was not such ceremony behind it.” He admired how the dress fitted him and smiled. “I like this way better. It makes the occasion more…special.”

“It is special. We had a marriage of the battlefield. This will be a true marriage. You will be counted officially as my legal spouse, even if we do separate. And…if we do have children…” Thor blushed.

“They will be counted as children of the royal family.” Frigga nodded. “Regardless of your marriage status at the time.” She clasped both their hands and smiled as only a mother can. “I am proud for the both of you. Oh!” she exclaimed taking Thor by the cheeks. “No matter what happens do not allow him to be cornered for the Carrying!” he warned cryptically and bustled off, taking her place for the ceremony.

“Carrying?” Loki asked with a raised eyebrow.

“It is a foolish custom, mostly for the court to get a good laugh out of.” Thor explained. “At the end of the feast, the men lift up the bride and undress her. They do not fondle her or make overtures, it is merely from back when our people were not so high and grand. It was an opportunity to ensure that the bride was not misshapen or had any maladies. The women do the same with the groom, though I am given to understand they make no such compunctions about a smack or a tease.” He laughed out.

Loki’s face fell in horror. “They would not!”

Thor wrapped Loki’s arm in his protectively. “I doubt it. I was told my mother had not expected it and when one of the noble men went to grab her, she broke his jaw.” The two looked at one another and snorted loudly. “It is not done so much anymore. But still…”

Loki chuffed irritably. “If they do, I will not hesitate to give them frostbite in their most sensitive areas.” He tossed back his braids, lifting up the make sure the bracelets on his horns were well arranged. “Promise me these do not look foolish.” He worried.

Thor smiled. “I like them. Your horns make you seem striking, daring. Powerful.” He surmised and kissed the tip of one of them and was pleasantly surprised by the soft darkening of blue across the jotun’s cheeks. “You blush?” he asked, touching him. Loki hummed softly and nodded. “It is lovely. I think I would like to see you blush more often.” He bent to give Loki another kiss, now on the lips, and felt a rush of desire when his spouse opened his mouth and their tongues pressed together.

“Thor…tonight…might we…” And before he could finish his question, a bold, loud voice announced them, drawing back the curtain to reveal the princes. Loki straightened up, letting himself be ‘led’ by Thor down into the fray.

***

“All and all…” Loki said as they retired for the night. “I would say that went over quite well.”

“Indeed!” Thor chuckled, his ruddy face flushed with mead. He had not become drunk, but perhaps just a little bit indulgent out of nerves. The first hour had passed slowly, most of the courtiers and nobility making small, careful overtures to Thor and his spouse. But it had been Loki who saved the evening. He took Frigga’s advice to heart, and with every smile and gesture, poured charm from his fingertips.

By the time dinner started to be served, he had half the ladies of the court fluttering over him.

“I should count myself lucky you are already married to me.” Thor teased. “Elsewise I would not have been able to hold onto you.”

Loki smiled gently. “The ladies of Asgard like to flirt, but I doubt they would find me so inviting in the bedchamber.” He leaned against the tall god, enjoying how the warmth from Thor’s skin soothed his own chilled flesh. Thor returned the smile and laid a hand on Loki’s, the two of them looking into one another’s eyes. “Being jotun and all…” he muttered off handedly, realizing what Thor might interpret this as.

The guards bowed formally, opening the doors to their joined suites and giving them privacy for the evening.

The moment they were alone, Loki released his arm. “It is late. I should go to bed for the evening.” He announced, reaching around to try and undo the leather clasps along the side of the armor. He fumbled with them, not able to get his arms into the right position.

“Let me.” Thor said, slowly taking the buckle and clasp into his hands and undoing them with practiced ease. The breastplate fell away, revealing the slim waistline and blue whorls. Thor flushed, closing his lips together in a firm press as he continued to undress Loki.

The jotun chuckled. “I can manage the dress I think.” He teased back and began to pull the straps.

Thor felt a lump in his throat as Loki walked towards the doors to his adjoining suite. “Loki?” His voice carrying a soft, questioning tone. Red eyes gazed back at him. “It would seem to me…a poor thing…for any man to sleep alone on his wedding night.”

Loki gave a sly little turn. “I though you objected to our consummation yet, dear husband?”

Thor gulped down, feeling himself grow warm from the neck up. “We would not have to do that…not yet. I meant what I said to you. If we have a child, I wish it to be from affection, not politics.” He walked over, waiting to see what Loki might do. “But I would hope, well as tonight went, seeing you as you were, you would permit me the husband’s joy of his spouses company and conversation.”

Loki seemed to swell with pride. “Perhaps, if my husband would be so kind as to remove these braids.” He fingered the complicated hair structure. Thor nodded with a jovial attitude, pulling Loki towards the bed. He sat behind and began to slowly unbraid the thick black hair, marveling as how silken it was between his fingers. When it all fell free, swinging in limp curls, he simply could not resist. Loki gasped when Thor buried his head in Loki’s scalp, breathing deep in his scent. “Thor…” Loki whispered softly and felt two huge, burly arms close around him.

“Forgive me. I am being forward with you.” He said and pulled back. But Loki halted him.

“Not so forward.” Loki whispered and kissed him, fingers running down the broad shoulders and humming pleasantly. “If I did not want your touches, do you think I would permit them?”

“Nay. You would not. You would break my jaw.” He laughed and Loki pushed his head to the broad chest. Thor tangled his fingers back into Loki hair and sighed contentedly. “Will you stay tonight? We can lay together, and talk…” Something occurred to him and Thor seized up. “Damn! Damn and fie!”

“Thor? What is it?” Loki started, worried something had gone wrong.

“In all the commotion! I forgot!” He flung himself up. “A wedding present! It’s traditional for the groom to present the bride with a gift!”

“We do that on Joutunhiem as well. It is usually a roebuck or cave bear, something to signify the males ability to protect and provide. But you need not trouble yourself. I did not expect anything.” Loki insisted.

“But you should have…something.” Thor gave a small pout. “It isn’t just about the gift, it conveys the right message. It shows everyone you are being treated with due respect and they should follow suit.”

Loki seemed very pleased by his reasoning. “The simple fact that you would have others treat me with the kindness you do is gift enough. Now come to bed husband. I found your hands in my hair intensely enjoyable.”

Thor seemed put out. He put the idea to the front of his mind, forbidding himself to forget it as he so often did. But as Loki lay back against him, laying a hand to his chest and almost snuggling him like a cat might, Thor smiled peacefully. “I mean to give you something.” He assured Loki as he held him close.

“Tomorrow.” Loki responded.


End file.
